Stay Forever
by Beautiful-Emergency
Summary: Its quiet time, in the Kennedy home. Leon Finds some old writings of a dead spouse, and a very unexpected visitor arrives. Sweet oneshot. I don't own RE, Capcom does. Please R&R.


**Hey! This is a pointless oneshot that I had to write down, tell me what you think! Thanks! Please read and review, the paring in this story is a little complicated, Leon is a tid bit confused. But that's okay. Also, if you like this story, please check out my other story, I think you will enjoy it if you enjoyed this.**

**--**

Peace, at last. It was 10:00, the time that the house was completely quiet. He sighed as he looked around the house, it was a mess. Naked Barbie dolls, princess movies, and a whole bunch of useless pieces of toys covered the entire living room floor, his four year old was not the most, organized of people. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the chaos.

Leon was not the lazy type, but it seemed useless to clean this mess up, seeing as it would be just as messy by eight thirty in the morning. He sat on the loveseat, and glared at the blank television set.

_Tomorrow, we are going to have a crash coarse on picking up toys,_ He thought to himself, leaning back.

He was afraid to turn the TV set on, if she was to hear a Hannah Montana theme song, it was like an alarm clock. She would surely run down the stairs, and say, 'Daddy, I'm not tired,' or 'Daddy, I had a bad dream and don't want to go back to sleep.' And he was a sucker for those big, blue eyes, and would defiantly give in. He sat back up again, looking at all of the pictures of her, in her ballet tutu, when she was first born, and her princess costume for Halloween. He picked the remote up but very slowly placed it back down on the couch.

"Eh, lets not risk it," he said. He stood up and walked over to the book case, (which was a disaster area, thanks to a certain rugrat,) and tried to find something to read. Besides, TV filled your mind up with nonsense. After going though piles of books about the T-virus, and some books he had back in collage, he found something that made him laugh out loud.

He shook his head with a smile, _I told her she shouldn't play with my books, _He thought. Pink flower stickers covered the entire book. The book was entitled, The Raccoon City Tragedy: The Reality. For a minute, he thought about taking the stickers off the top, but instead, he found it comical how innocent she was, she knew nothing of the worlds atrocities, why shouldn't she make things 'prettier'?

He placed the book back in the bookcase and continued to search for entertainment, but once he came across a burnt looking old book. _God, I thought this got destroyed. I didn't even know it still existed. _The book was a baby album that Ashley had been making, before the fire. She had started it when she first found out she was pregnant for her, and had written in it until the day before she died. Before she died, he thought it was kind of weird that she did this, he finally understood. Leon looked at the charred pieces that where still intact.

_12/23/05_

_Leah is such a good baby, she barely ever cries, and has the softest hair! Daddy is wrapped around her all ten of her little fingers, and so am I! But you can tell that she defiantly prefers to be in daddy's care, We had a Christmas party today, and she cried every time we put her down! I told Leon that she would become extremely spoiled if we kept holding her every five minutes, but he is a worry wart and doesn't like leaving her in her bassinette. It's so exciting! We cant wait for her very first Christmas to actually arri……_

He brought the book to the couch, and looked for more writings from Ashley. His favorite was the part where she said, '_Leah is defiantly getting into the terrible twos stage, she has developed quite a little attitude, I wonder which one of us that could be from'._ Eventually, after looking though the book, it brought him to tears. He placed the book on the coffee table, and wiped them from his eyes.

He thought of the day that Ashley had started to make that book, it was extremely frustrating. She was elated when he was angry. He couldn't imagine the publicity, knocking up the former president's daughter wasn't exactly in the screen play. How was he supposed to spend time a _baby _when he had a job to do? What wiping the T-virus off the face of the earth? How was He supposed to accomplish that with a kid on the way?

That all changed the day she was born. He held her in his arms, watched her closely, and held her small hands. The first thing he remembered saying to her was, _"You have a tight grip, kiddo." _ The pledge to wiping the T-Virus off the planet was lost, as he expected. But a new one formed, based on, 'I will never let anything hurt you. Sweetheart.'

Suddenly, as He was reminiscing on his daughter's birth, the doorbell rang.

"What the hell?" He said, standing up running to the door. _Who comes to someone's house at 10 thirty at night?_

"Hey!" It was the voice of an old friend, Claire Redfield. He swung the door open, then swung his arms around her.

"What are you doing here?! Here, come in," He said, beaming. Claire looked around the house, half of it covered in ballet medals, and the other half covered in police achievements and a flag that was found after the bombing of Raccoon City. It was pretty ironic.

"Well, I had some business around town, and thought that I would drop by." She said, placing her bag on the floor. Leon walked to the kitchen and started the coffee maker.

"How long are you staying? Want some coffee?" She fallowed him to the kitchen and sat at the table. Since the death of Ashley, Claire and Leon became close friends.

"Just for a few days, I'm staying at the Holiday Inn, and Yes please." Leon shook his head.

"You better stay here, Leah misses you, I miss you, and honestly, we need a woman's touch around here anyway," He replied. Claire laughed and looked at the fridge, covered in paintings. "How is the little squirt, anyway?" She asked, touching the purple handprints that she had made.

Leon smirked.

"Well, she got in a fight in school the other day, ended up in the principals office. I guess the little boy called her a ugly head, or something like that." Leon looked down at his empty cup and chuckled.

"I must say, I don't think you would let it fly if someone called you an ugly head," Claire said, returning her laugh. Leon looked into her eyes, "Yeah, the school was going to ban her from going on a field trip she really wanted to go to, until I talked to them." He responded.

Leon looked at that beautiful pale face, into those eyes.

"Thank you for being there for Leah and I, you don't understand how much that means to us." Claire just returned a warm and understanding smile.

"Don't thank me, we're practically family."

Claire looked down, but before she could actually process what happened. A warm, sloppy kiss landed on her lips, melting her into her seat.

"Yeah, I guess I can stay here a few days." She said

"Stay forever."


End file.
